Play
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: Mello takes Near to Toys R Us to buy him presents, but soon finds out what the snowy-haired boy really wants for his birthday. MelloxNear.


**Just some badly written birthday-centric MxN. A few of my friends and I were talking on MSN together and the subject of Near at Toys R Us came up. Of course, being yaoi fangirls, we formed that innocent idea into **_**this.** _

* * *

Late August, and Mello and Near can be found walking down the sidewalk, hands intertwined. Their pace is leisurely; each person passing by stares, long enough to make the youngest of the two covertly uncomfortable, and the other smirk and meet their eye contact fiercely. Never would he tire of the public attention their relationship sparked; it was just too _amusing_. Near however, who didn't much care for any attention, side for what Mello often gave him, was grateful to reach a building on the side of the street that could only be the destination they had planned on. With colorful lettering, crude spelling, and bright windows housing some of the most intriguing displays he had ever seen, there was no doubt it was Toys R Us.

"I'm assuming this is the place." Raising the hand that wasn't tightly connected to Mello's, Near idly twirled his hair and glanced up at the blonde, who nodded. They walked towards the glass doors, which slid aside automatically and greeted them with a burst of air conditioning, a welcome change from the humid summer night air. Stepping forward, the couple got in just far enough to allow the doors to shut, and paused.

It was a Sunday night, just an hour before typical business closing time. There weren't any major holiday's nearby, so it was only natural the store was relatively empty. Despite it's population of a few adults being dragged around by small children to the various aisles, Mello felt they were being stared at, though it was only his instinct to feel out of place at such a location; he couldn't even see anything in a darker shade than blue. Near, however, looked completely comfortable. He kept emotionless eyes, but they flickered, almost excitedly, to the various lavish displays - being located in Los Angeles, it was a larger version of the store with lots of things that stood out to catch your eye.

"So just... pick out some stuff, okay?" Mello rose the hood of his black jacket over his head, still feeling self-conscious. He knew it was a good cause, though, which kept him from leaving Near on his own. It wasn't just any night in August... but the eve of the snowy-haired boy's birthday. On one's birthday, it's obviously best to focus on something they enjoy partaking in to keep the day special; and with Near's fixation being toys, he had planned the excursion to the childish store. He was aware Near was more than capable of obtaining any toy he desired for his birthday, but figured the younger had never actually experienced going to the toy store and retrieving it himself. The ever widening look of fascination in his grey eyes proved Mello's theory correct.

"I believe I have seen this store in my dreams." Near glanced around what he could see of the store once more, and looked back at Mello. The formality of his statement paired with the child-like intention caused the blonde to chuckle, and he ruffled Near's hair fondly. Yes, it was definitely worth the slight blow to his pride to be here with him.

Taking the sign of affection as a checkered flag, Near walked hesitantly towards the first aisle, movements slow. Mello followed behind, watching as he meticulously stopped in front of each item that caught his interest. It took the better part of a minute for him to move on to another toy, but Mello refused to be irritated by his boyfriend's typical unhurriedness. Eventually they finished with the aisle, and Near had chosen nothing, but seemed content to continue searching the rest of the store.

"Is there any toy in particular you're looking for?" Mello inquired by the time they'd reached the fourth aisle, with a little urging in his voice, and afterwards realizing he sounded just like an annoying salesman. For someone as organized and intelligent as Near, he expected to be done within minutes, for he would know exactly what he wanted; but that seemingly flawless possibility hadn't proven itself yet.

"No, I'm just browsing." Stepping into the next aisle lightly, Near gave Mello a quick half-smile before absorbing into his search again. Head tilted for a second, the taller man watched him, wondering if the gesture had meant more than 'thanks for being patient'. With Near, he could never quite decipher these things. Still, he trailed behind, glancing at the shelves without interest.

As the search bore on, Mello noticed they were working their way further and further back into the store, where the larger toys and bikes were on display. To entertain himself, he pictured Near inside one of the motorized Barbie jeeps, and actually smirked a little. Immediately after, the younger boy sat down on one of the oversized boxes with a label adorning a giant green dinosaur. Mello made his way towards it and stood beside, looking down at him.

"Everything okay?" He knew the snowy-haired boy wasn't all that adept when it came to walking long distances, and figured he needed a break. Near nodded, and sighed softly. "Sure? You haven't chosen anything to play with tomorrow; it's sort of messing with the plan." Grey eyes flickered instantly up to his at this, as though he had said the key words.

"Honestly..." Near reached out a hand, taking the sleeve of Mello's jacket. "I'd rather play with Mello, instead."

The voice used had been guileless and soft, but Mello found it to be ridiculously sultry anyway. Fighting his sudden urge to clear his throat (or anything to break the silence), he sat down beside Near on the large box, the younger boy's captivating eyes keeping him focused. A gentle tugging on his jacket broke the contact, however, and he glanced down to the pale hand contrasting exquisitely against it's black material. His mind was racing for _something_ to say, but he'd been taken so off guard and...

Words weren't often necessary in their senseless relationship, anyway.

Instantly, he leaned in and captured Near's lips with his, letting his eyes fall shut. The hand on his sleeve tightened it's grip, and he responded, securing the other affectionately with a strong arm around his waist. The heavily present chemistry sucked them in with just this action; but could they really give in to their desires at not only a public place, but a _toy store_?

They could certainly try.

Their kisses heating up considerably, tongues caught up in a fantastically peculiar sort of dance, they moved closer to each other until Near sat upon Mello's lap, his ivory-clad legs swinging off one side. Becoming caught up in the inferno, Mello reached for the front of Near's shirt, intending to slip it off, but stopped himself with a sudden surge of logical thinking. Leaving both of them breathless, he broke away from the kiss and stared deeply into the younger's dark grey eyes, looking for the answer to his incoming question. Even after their passionate embrace from seconds ago, Near's face gave away nothing.

Circling a hand in the air to inquire an explanation, he began, "So, when you said _'play'_..."

"I was referring to Mello having sex with me, yes." The blonde opened his mouth to speak again, but Near anticipated the enquiry and nodded, "In the store." The said activity was highly illegal, and even more taboo considering what type of store it was, but it_ was_ almost his birthday...

"Do you have a toy fetish, or something?" Mello smirked, bringing their lips together again to prevent him from denying it. As they kissed furiously, intensity maximized in comparison to the first time, he thought over exactly how this could work. Where in the relatively open store could they grant Near's wish without being caught? Being a delinquent by nature, Mello felt a rush of excitement from the challenge - they were definitely going through with it, one way or another. He was so distracted with multitasking between their constantly moving lips and forming a plan, that Near was the one to eventually part, panting for stable air flow. The accidental asphyxiation turned Mello on more than it worried him, and he searched what he could see of the store.

"That... shelf." Although still breathless, the reasoning behind his required inhale between the words, Near had been thinking it over as well. Pointing a slightly trembling hand towards the storage unit in question, his white sleeve covering the appendage loosely, he nodded primly as though he had already deducted the best possible solution; which, he probably had.

Mello looked to where he motioned; an empty waist level shelf behind one of the larger displays. From most angles, they would be hidden, although if anyone happened to walk around the exhibit of stacked boxes they would be screwed. And not in the way they were trying to be, either. "That works," Mello shrugged, regardless. The way Near had been squirming in his lap in between warm kisses didn't leave much more time for discussion, anyway. They would have to rely on the fact that few people roamed the store at such a time.

The older man began to stand, and Near instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around him, intending to be carried. Mello obliged, willing to spoil him for the occasion, and reinitiated their kiss as he walked to the shelf. He was still abusing his pliant lips when the blonde sat him down on it, his body fitting perfectly from head to hips. His legs, naturally, hung off the edge, and when spread properly it would provide an excellent position for taking care of Mello's current problem straining painfully against his ever tighter leather. Each time Near attempted to pull him closer by drawing his legs together and pushing Mello into him, it created friction so mind-blowing he could only respond by grinding against the other until they were both subject to it's overwhelming effects.

Gradually, Near unwound his limbs from around Mello, slowly breaking apart from the kiss until their lips just barely brushed, his eyes half-lidded and finally expressing the rare emotion Mello found obscenely attractive. "Mello... closing is in about fifteen minutes... _hurry_." Voice soft, manipulative, and desperate at the same time, his counterpart found it hard to refuse; not that such a decision crossed his mind.

Taking the exposed side of the other's neck between his teeth, beginning to bite lightly, he held the sides of Near's pajama pants and eased them low until they pooled around his ankles. By the time he had the front of his own pants unlaced and pulled down enough to expose his already hardened member, a distinctive pink mark tainted the ivory of Near's neck, something Mello left often as a rather primal way of claiming the other.

Spreading the snowy-haired boy's thighs as far as he could force them, Mello ran his callused thumb up the underside of Near's own erection, tracing the faint vein and eliciting a quiet whimper as the younger cringed away from the contact, his body reacting too strongly as it often did. As much as Near liked partaking in such activities with Mello, he constantly had trouble dealing with the pleasure - his weak frame simply wasn't made to handle it. Fortunately, Mello knew this and was careful to never be too harsh with the ministrations; but _unfortunately_, Mello was sadistic, and knew the limits, so pressed them as far as he could.

Still slowly stroking him, holding his eyes as he fought to steady his breath and grinded into Mello's hand, the blonde collected pre-cum from their respective erections with his other hand and slicked his fingers, slipping one of them into Near's entrance and meeting little resistance. The second and third appendages took more effort, but he eased them in leisurely and eventually spread them out from each other, stretching the tight tunnel. Often he maintained a decent three minutes, minimum, of preparation; but on their time limit he knew that wouldn't be happening.

Near obviously thought the same thing, for through a breathy cry he directed, "Just_ do _it, Mello."

With no reason to avoid complying, Mello took his hands away and placed them upon either side of the other's hips, digging his fingernails just barely into the prominent bones to ensure stability. He dragged his hand across his own throbbing cock from tip to base, making use of what pre-cum remained, before slamming his hips forward, the makeshift lubrication (and his shoulder) only barely stifling a scream from his smaller lover. The sudden thrust had been deep enough to be pleasing, though pain pulsed through his hips anyway. Mello groaned, staying deep within the contracting heat to both savor the sensation and allow the snowy-haired boy to adjust to the obviously uncomfortable intrusion. Thinking back on the history of their relationship, Mello couldn't come across a time they had fucked at this angle - it felt vividly tight, or at least more so, than the other times. Perhaps the compression from Near's position caused it; though before he could go too far into dissecting the issue, the younger boy's breathy voice was asking him to move. Mello pulled back, holding Near's hips firmer, and thrusted forwards again, this time following up with continuous strides, pounding into the tight warmth until he reached a strong rhythm. One small hand worked it's way through his hair, entwining through it as if holding on for dear life. Near, as Mello often commented, had the absolute best sex face; truly orgasmic. Each time he glanced at his tightly shut eyes, or face tinged with pink, it sent more coiling heat to his abdomen.

Reaching a hand around and holding the base of Near's neck, he leaned in and kissed him again; this time slowly, each movement heavy with passion and comparing oddly to the speed of their hips. He took a moment to completely revel in the gradual contractions about his pulsing cock, finding the angles that provided the most ecstasy and sticking with them. Often times the most pleasing part of sex with his smaller lover wasn't the activity itself, but the challenge of forcing Near to react for once.

"Nnh, Mello..." Tainted with desperate pleasure, Near's voice gave away Mello's effective aim - surely he was hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Hell, he was certainly going deep enough. "Five minutes, _harder_...!" How Near was able to correctly predict time in the heat of passion, Mello didn't comprehend (although it probably had to do with the fact that nothing disturbed his logic, even sex), but he obliged anyway, closing a fist around the younger boy's weeping erection as well and stroking slowly downwards, letting the new pre-cum gather in his hand before pumping him fiercely. This was exactly the kind of brutal contact that not only pushed Near over the edge, but confused his body dangerously; something Mello constantly kept wary of. It was quite late however, so violating the limits and giving Near the climax of his life didn't really seem like such a terrible idea, this one time.

Grabbing one of Near's dangling legs, he hooked it securely over his shoulder, maximizing the accessibility. He slammed his hips forward in succession, hitting deeper than before and throughly abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves there. "God, _Near_..." He worked his hand faster, teasing the slit of the other's shuddering erection with his thumb to emphasize each upward stroke.

"_A-ah...! _M-mm..." Before Near could cry out his name, Mello silenced him with a demanding kiss, for his first outburst had been entirely too loud for the relatively quiet store. He bit harshly at his lips, toyed mercilessly with his tongue; anything to keep him quiet until...

Something tugged at his hair, and he felt the vibrations of a scream being stifled within his mouth; before a series of intense contractions blossomed around his still throbbing cock, and hot liquid coated his hand. He parted from Near's mouth after a few moments, the snowy-haired boy finally quiet, and it only took a couple thrusts into the erratically tightening heat for him to exhale a deep groan and climax vehemently, his counterpart whimpering as the sudden rush of warmth inside of him fueled the final waves of his orgasm.

After just a second Mello's legs felt weak from the energy he had been putting into it; standing up was becoming difficult. As he extracted Near's leg from his shoulder and pulled back, sitting on another oversized box, he found he wasn't the only one exhausted.

"Mello," Near began, voice soft though unwaveringly firm. The blonde knew he had tested and broken the younger's limits, though he also knew it had been great sex - which Near had to be aware of as well. "You'll have to carry me for I'm almost certain I won't be able to walk again tonight, but let's hurry to the first aisle again; I require a one thousand piece Lego set and the newest Gundam model." It wasn't what he had expected him to say, that was for sure. Still, with an absent chuckle, Mello finished retying his pants and helped Near back into his, before allowing him to cling to him as he had before. They retrieved the toys and paid the acne ridden, surly cashier (it wasn't often he had to deal with customers thirty seconds from closing time), before leaving the establishment.

Just outside the building, which seemed to go void of lights as soon as they exited, Near questioned, "What's it like being on top?" and a rather adorable yawn followed up the inquiry.

A flitting smile came to Mello's face and he ran one of his hands through Near's silky, though slightly matted, hair. "To put it one way, I wouldn't willingly give it up for anything." Near made a soft humming sound of acknowledgment to this answer, not pressing the issue. Walking down the considerably darker street to their apartment, Mello idly asked his drowsy lover to continue the conversation, "You got everything you wanted for your birthday, huh?" Near shifted in his hold, curling up closer to Mello's chest.

"Not quite."

"Is that so?" Near nodded. "Did they not have one of the toys you wanted?"

"Not exactly." Refusing to answer anything else by way of nuzzling his face into Mello's jacket as though he was too tired to continue the conversation, Near avoided answering what he wanted exactly - which involved sleeping his fatigue away, waking up beside his counterpart, a pair of handcuffs, and a whole lot of experimental seme.


End file.
